


The Letter

by Tommyboy



Series: January 2015 Drabbles [7]
Category: Magic Mike (2012)
Genre: 1drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	The Letter

Mike looked at the letter with trepidation. Either his application was accepted or denied. The University letter had been sitting on the counter for days. His excuse was he was busy, either hurrying out of the house to get to work or heading to the club where he was still making sizable tips to save up for his dream. But he wanted something more, he couldn’t keep doing what he was doing forever.

Sitting at the breakfast bar, he reached over and picked up the letter that had been haunting him. Slowly he opened it and read, Dear Mike Lane…


End file.
